


Dashing Dragon

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: A gaggle of women, a barrel of mead and a sleeping Toothless.... Find out what happens.





	Dashing Dragon

**This story was requested by marine1324. Hope you like it ;)**

**Dashing Dragon**

“SSSShhhhhhh, we have to…..to be quiet” Astrid giggled as her words slurred. She was swaying slightly while resting some of her weight on Ruffnut.

“I………..know!” Heather giggled at nothing in particular as she nearly pitched forward only to be caught by a rather tipsy Mala in time.

“That was some good mead.” Ruffnut laughed as they walked through the dark. “Very… very good mead.” She sang.

“I’m glad I agreed to this girls night I believe you called it.” Mala mumbled as her cheeks were tinged red from the alcohol.

“So what do w….we do now?” Astrid asked.

“I donnn’t wanna go to bed.” Heather slurred. “I wanna doooo something fun.”

“Fun?” Mala mumbled as Ruffnut then exclaimed. “Let’s have a makeover!”

“SSShhhhh” the others shushed her.

“Don’t…. Don’t wake up the guys.” Astrid stated.

“Right” Ruffnut mumbled as she looked around cautiously.

“Makeover?” Mala asked as she shifted from foot to foot to stay awake.

“Yesyes...haha” Ruffnut laughed and then pointed towards a black shape snoring outside Hiccup’s treehouse.

“Dragon makeover” Heather giggled. “Nice!”

Mala looked at the sleeping Night Fury and nodded eagerly which she’d normally never do.

“Ruff, girl, what are we using?” Astrid asked as she sobered up a bit in excitement.  
Ruffnut thought for a moment while tapping her chin pensively. “Fishlegs!”

“We’re going to give Fish a makeover?” Heather asked not comprehending. “I thought we were gonna….” She mumbled while pointing to Toothless who was cluelessly snoring the night away.

“Fishlegs made new batches of dye.” Astrid said catching on.

“Righto” Ruffnut giggled. “Let’s go girls.”

The others followed after Ruffnut as they snuck into Fishlegs hut. “There they are” Ruffnut said while pointing to some buckets of dye.

“Which color?” Mala asked as she stared at the choices.

“All of them!” Astrid giggled and quickly covered her mouth as Fishlegs wiggled in his bed. They quickly grabbed the dyes and then proceeded to sneak up on Toothless.

“How are we not going to wake him up?” Heather asked.

“Don’t worry” Ruffnut laughed. “Hiccup gave him mutton for dinner.”

“OOOH” Both Heather and Astrid said in understanding. Mala gave them a confused look.

Toothless sleeps through pretty much anything after eating mutton.” Ruffnut elaborated. “We can do what we want.”

“Right, commence operation Dashing Dragon” Astrid smirked as they closed in on Toothless. “I want the blue dye” Heather said as Mala handed her some.

“I’ll take the yellow.” Astrid laughed.

“Red will do for me.” Mala stated.

“I’ll take pink!” Ruffnut giggled.

The girls were sobering up as they started painting Toothless. “Oh look… let’s mix colors” heather suggested as she and Astrid eagerly set to work painting Toothless’ belly.  
“I feel like something is missing” Ruffnut said as they had finished. They were looking at the now multi-colored Night Fury.

“The paint doesn’t shimmer” Astrid pouted.

“Astrid you’re a genious!” Ruffnut smirked. “I’ll be back in a second.” The group watched Ruffnut sneak off and tiptoe into her and her brother’s treehouse.

“What is she up to?” Mala asked stifling a yawn.

Her question was soon answered when Ruffnut came back holding a pouch and sporting a mischievous smirk. She opened the pouch to show everybody.

“What is that?” Astrid asked as she took some. The stuff stuck to her fingers and shone in the moonlight.

“Just some shimmering stuff Tuff and I found. My brother wants to call it……. Glitter.” She laughed. “What kind of name is glitter.”

“So we just sprinkle it on Toothless?” heather asked as she took a handful.

“Yes” Ruffnut answered also grabbing a handful. They then proceeded to cover Toothless in the glitter before stepping away to admire their work.

“This is fun!” Mala now laughed. “It still needs a finishing touch.”

“What do you suggest?” The others asked.

“A ribbon” Mala stated.

“A ribbon?” Astrid mumbled.

“A ribbon? Where are we going to find that?” Heather now asked.

“Snotlout should have some.” Mala told the girls. It was silent then as they all looked Mala incredulously.

“Why does Snotlout have ribbons?” Heather nearly shouted. Astrid quickly clamped a hand over her friend’s mouth to stop her from waking up the others. She however was curious as well but Mala merely shrugged. “I only overheard him mumbling it.” She told them.

“I’ll go look for them.” Mala mumbled before she quietly made her way over to Snotlout’s hut. The girls held their breaths as they saw Hookfang wake up. The Nightmare looked curiously at Mala, who made a shushing sound, and then looked over at the sleeping brightly colored Toothless before snorting and going back to sleep.

The others let out a breath of relief as Mala sneaked into the hut. It wasn’t long thereafter that she came out with two sky blue ribbons. The proceeded to tie the ribbons into bows around Toothless’ earplates and giggled at the end result.

“Girls……. I’m feeling way too sober.” Ruffnut complained.

Astrid thought for a moment. “There is still another barrel of mead in the clubhouse.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Heather happily raised her hands. “Let’s go!”

The group of four walked back to the clubhouse they left a while ago and spent the rest of the night merry making. Come morning the Edge would be awoken by a shrill roar.

Toothless woke up the following morning and licked his chops before making his way down the treehouse for some water. The dragon stopped near the little lake and was about to drink when he caught sight of his reflection. Toothless let out a loud, ear piercing, roar at what he saw waking almost everybody.

Hiccup shot out of his bed and ran out of his hut, nearly stepping into a bucket, while brandishing a sword. “Toothless!!” He shouted and looked around frantically.

“Ha… huh where is the fire!!” Tuffnut, waving his mace around, yelled as Barf and Belch also woke up.

“Will you shut up doofus!” Came from inside the hut as a disheveled Ruffnut walked out yawning.

“Son what is happening!!” Stoick, who was visiting, asked as he had his axe ready.

“Who interrupted my beauty sleep!” Snotlout whined as he stepped out of the house with his mud mask still on.

“I don’t know but that was Toothless’ roar just now.” Hiccup told them as the others also woke up and sleepily watched Hiccup descend the tree to look for his dragon.

Astrid stifled a yawn as she tried to smooth out her hair which was sticking up in odd angles.

TOOTHLESS WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS HAPPENED TO YOU!!” They heard Hiccup shout somewhere in the bushes. It was followed by a loud whine and some more rustling.

“Toothless will you come out of that tree! I’m sure we can fix this!”

There was another whine followed by Hiccup saying “Now is not the time to be a stubborn dragon!”

“You lot stay here.” Stoick then said. “I’ll go check what’s happening.” He made his way over to Hiccup who was looking up into a tree. “Come on down Toothless!”

“Son what’s the matter?” He asked. Hiccup merely pointed upwards and Stoick bushy red eyebrows flew up at the sight of Toothless. “WHAT IN ODIN’S BEARD IS THAT!”

Toothless let out another whine before covering his head with his paws, staying up in the tree.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he looked at the multi colored, shimmering, dragon. “This is going to take a while.”

**\----------The end-------------**


End file.
